Vanity's new appearence
by Hazeliedseductres25
Summary: George Osborne is found on the battlefield.... by a young woman......will their constant bickering turn into love? or where her family tear them apart? George/OC
1. Chapter 1

(England 1815)

Among the dead bodies scattered everywhere swords and sharp peaces of debris crossed my every path…….. I looked amongst the soldiers with my brother……..none……my father did not want me to come here. He told me that a woman…..a nobleman's daughter should not be at a battlefield……but none of my family wanted to go. So I gave my self the lovely task of looking with my brother. I tried to step around the bodies but there was no use. I just walked forward stepping on them trying not to fall…… Ahead I see a man fall off one of the hills…… He was a soldier……I did not know if he was alive or not……but I was curious to go and find out……..suddenly I see him try to pull himself up with his arms…..but failed miserably…….He groaned in pain…… I hurried as quickly as I could to get him……

"Victoria? What are you doing? Victoria?" My brother said curiously as he saw me walk over to the man……..

"Sir…..soldier……hold on I am coming to help you." I said man tried again to pull himself up…..As soon as he was about to fall, I caught him. I sat down on the ground with his head resting on my thighs, only then did I get a good look at him. His face was covered with dirt, his dark brown hair was in disarray and his full lips were bleeding. He slowly opened his eyes…… I peered into brilliant blue eyes. He seemed to calm in my lap as he seeped back into unconsciousness.

"Leave him there Victoria…..He is a complete brute……That is Captain George Osborne the ninth……he is not very kind……and he is vain….." My brother said in distaste…….. I looked up at him and smirked.

"So are you dear brother……But I would not leave you to die on the battlefield….. Come on Henry help me get him home." I said as I picked him up under his arms

(Mordret Manor)

I took a cloth and dipped it in hot water, letting it stay in there for a few seconds before pulling it out and squeezing the water from it. I started to wipe the dirt gently off the George's face….He did not wake……..I slowly and gently removed his dirty army coat belts, sword and necktie………still he did not wake……I kept his undershirt on…..My bedspread was soiled…..but my father said that if I brought him here I alone would have to take care of him…………I grabbed a new cloth and again soaked it with water……I dabbed it onto his neck and shoulders….He stirred and opened his eyes slightly……..he looked around……….

"Where am I?" He asked to himself…….His eyes finally came onto me……..

"Who are you?" He asked……. It sounded more as a command.

"I am Victoria Mordret……….I found you on the battlefield……….Your safe now…………..can you stand up…….I need to examine your wounds…….but first, you need a bath…………I set a warm bath up for you so you can get….clean…" I said very formally, trying to hide my relief that he awoke. George nodded and I helped him sit up…….He tried to remove his shirt but had little success………..I grabbed the edges of the shirt and pulled it over his head…………He helped me by kicking off his boots………..I helped him stand up and I led him to the bathroom……..The bath was set….

"Close your eyes." George said sharply…….I led his rudeness slip by…….this once……..I closed my eyes and I heard him take off his trousers…….. Careful to not open my eyes…. I helped him into the bath……I heard a sigh of contentment.

"You can open them now……….." he told me softly……. I opened them and saw him relaxed in the tub……….I picked up his trousers and walked out of the room…..I closed the bathroom door and looked at my bed……it was disgusting…covered with dirt…….I called the maid to change the sheets and to bring my brother's robe in along with one of his nightshirts…she took his old clothes to the washing room…………As soon as the bed was maid and a robe was ready, I sat on the couch in exhaustion…..I was up all night tending to him….I did not even know his name. I was about to get comfortable when I heard my name being called out……I walked into the bathroom and saw him there looking annoyed.

"Well don't just stand there…..help me out." George said rudely………..I gave his icy glare……..I closed my eyes and helped him out……I held out a robe for his so he could get into it……I helped him back into bed…. When he was in bed I turned around and went behind the dressing corner to get out of my clothes……I got into my night corset and my nightgown…when I got out….my hair that was in a lose bun…..came down past my shoulders……..I walked over to the vanity and brushed my hair…….he was so quiet I forgot he was there……… I turned around to see his staring at me…..

"How are you feeling soldier?" I said turning around so I could gaze at him through the mirror.

"George Osborne the ninth is my name............ And I am in pain" he said curtly……..I stopped brushing my hair to look at him……..

"I know who you are…….. Let me see your wounds" I said as I got up and walked over to him…… he gave me an apprehensive look but quickly obeyed when he saw my facial expression…..

I saw his chest…it was covered with bruises……I gave him a worried look and sighed……

"It seems that you have a broken collar bone and these cuts and bruises need time to heal……you will need to stay in bed for a week or two so they can heal properly…." I said as I filled a glass of water hand handed it to him………he drank it silently…….

"Thank you for saving me." George said quietly……I looked into his blue eyes….he seemed sincere……. I felt a pang of emotion run through my veins…… I sighed…and took back the glass…..

"You will sleep in my room….and I will be down t he hall…call if you need anything." I said as I walked to the door……..George said nothing….... I walked out and closed the door behind me……… I turned to walk down the hallway and ran right into Henry……… He laughed as he saw my angry expression………..

"Is that angry face you have on directed at me or Mr. Osborne?" Henry said as he stopped laughing……….

"Both………. He is a complete jerk……… I am going to bed….. I will talk to you in the morning." I huffed as I stormed down the hallway. I was exhausted, and I needed my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two (Next day)

I slept silently in the guest room. I felt someone's eyes on me. I woke up to see George standing over me. I let out a frightened gasp.

"George!!!!! You need to be in bed!!!!!" I said as I recovered from my shock. He smirked.

"And who are you? My mother?" George said as he sat down on the edge of the bed…..

"My brother was right….your rude." I grumbled. George frowned.

"And who is your brother?" He said sitting up strait trying to look noble. He was in a night shirt and pants as he tried to sit up strait. He winced in pain.

"Sir Henry Mordret the fifth, He said he was….. Acquainted with you" I said as I got up from bed and grabbed my robe to put it on.

I felt George's eyes on me the entire time. I went back to the bed and took the collar of George's shirt and pulled it away form his neck so I could get a better look at his collar bone. It was bruised and in its broken state. I got a better look at his face. I turned it so I could examine the bruise on the left side of his jaw. I felt his body tighten. I let go of his face…….

"Sorry." I said quickly. Not really meaning it. I stepped back.

" You are very pretty Mrs. Mordret……" he said as his eyes wandered up and down my body…..

"It is Miss. Mordret….. Actually. I am not married. Let's keep our conversations. Civil" I said as I straitened up.

George was about to say something when I hushed him. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway as I heard my brother burst in the room.

"You stay away from my sister Osborne….Or I will tear your head off!" Henry said as he stormed right at George….I ran right in front of the injured George

"Henry calm down! What do you take me for? A common whore? I am not in involved with Mr. Osborne. Especially because the way he acts. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole." I said as I looked back at George and glared. George glared back at me.

"Why would I want to touch such an evil creature like your sister?" George said as he struggled to stand up.

Henry did not like that. He tried to jump on George, but only ran into me.

"That EVIL CREATURE saved your fucking life! If it wasn't for this EVIL CREATURE, you would be at hells gate right now where you belong! I was going to leave you there but she had the compassion to take you in and help you, you ungrateful aristocratic wannabe!" Henry said as he tried to move past me to beat him the living shit out of him.

"How dare you say that to me Mordret! I have half the mind to report you to the General!" George said bitterly.

"YOU ONLY HAVE HALF A MIND!!!!!" Henry said as he continued to struggle past me in pure rage.

"BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE NONE!" George yelled back.

"YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CLIDREN! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at them. They both immediately stopped and looked at me. I gave them both a death glare.

"I don't know which one of you is worse then the other! But here is some advice for the both of you… GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELVES!" I said in complete and utter venom.

My brother gave me a shocked look because I rarely curse and George looked at me like I was insane.

"Victoria I-" Henry said but I cut him off.

"Both of you get the hell out of my room. Get out right now. Henry go downstairs and George go back to your room before I put you back where I found you!" I said as I tried to suppress my rage. George glared at me.

"Don't tell me wh-" George said but I cut him off as well.

"OUT!" I yelled at I pointed to the door.

Both of them looked frightened as they walked out as quickly as possible. As soon as the walked out the door I slammed it behind them. I let out a scream of anger. I paced back and forth for a second and ran my hands through my hair. I finally calmed down and took a deep breath. I called for the maid to bring me a dress. I put on a crimson one and put my hair up in a bun. I walked into my room where George was staying. I saw him in his clothes and I glared.

"You should not be up and about. You should be resting. You are not well enough to stay out of bed." I said as I walked into the room only giving him a glance.

He was handsome, but looks aren't everything to me. George said nothing but only watched me as I walked to the other side of my room to fetch my shawl.

"I do not need to be taking orders form you. Besides, I am fine." George said as he tried to mask his pain.

I looked skeptically at him, when I saw the masked pain I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, due as you wish Mr. Osborne; but do not ask me for any help when you are in pain." I said as I walked toward the door.

"As if I need your help anyway." I heard him mumble.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around slowly.

"Look Mr. Osborne, just because you are upset that a woman does not find you at all charming and would rather marry a corpse then you doesn't mean that you have to be a complete and utter asshole." I said sarcastically.

His face contorted from a shocked and angry expression to a smirk to hide is damaged ego.

"I wondered why you where not married, but know I can see why." He said as he walked past me and out the door.

I felt like I was going to run over to him and punch him square in the face, but I decided not to add onto his injuries. I silently walked out behind him and closed the door. I saw him walk down the stairs trying to keep his composure. I walked down the stairs passing him easily. I saw my mother, father and brother eating breakfast at the dining table. They stopped eating and gave me a smile.

"Good morning everyone." I said politely.

The butler pulled out the chair next to Henry so I could sit next to him. Henry gave me a warm smile then went back to eating his butter and toast and reading the paper.

"Good morning dear, how was your night?" My Father said as he sipped his tea. The butler placed a plate in front of me.

"It was…..eventful" I said with a deep sigh.

My father looked away from the book he was reading to look up at me.

"That boy, where is he right now?" My father asked me.

I was about to tell him when I heard a little cough. Everyone looked up to see George. My father smiled at him and looked at me.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but my I have the honor of joining the table." He said politely.

I rolled my eyes at his sudden personality change. The way he sucked up wanted to make me gag. My father gave a laugh.

"No reason to be so polite my boy, none of the people in our family are like that, except my little Vicky of course." My father said as he winked at me.

I put my face in my hands. He's called me his "little Vicky" ever since I was two. I saw George give a smirk of amusement at my embarrassment. George gave a slight bow as the butler pulled out a chair for him across from me. My brother gave up reading the book to glare daggers at George. George returned the glare as he sat down.

"So Mr. Osborne, how long will you be staying with us?" My mother asked as he took another sip of her soup.

"Until he is well." I said quickly. My father laughed.

"That's my little Vicky, always caring about others, of course you may stay as long as you wish my boy, and it would be good for my daughter to have you around. She is always with her little group of friends. It would be nice for her to have some male company." My father said as he took another sip of his soup.

"Victoria has many suitors father, I heard the Duke of Winchester's son is fond of her and don't forget that nobleman from York." Henry butted in.

"The Duke of Winchester's son is as boring as they come, and that nobleman form York wouldn't know how to love a woman even if the answer bit him in the ass. No, Little Vicky needs someone who is handsome and brave and above all, is going to love and respect her. Captain Osborne posses two of those qualities, let us hope the other two of them emerge in time." My father said as he made a gesture with his hand towards George.

That was it; I shot up form my chair so quickly that everyone at the table jumped a little.

"Father, May I be excused?" I hissed angrily.

My father saw the anger in my eyes and nodded slowly. I moved away from the chair and stormed off. I walked outside. It was a cloudy day, so I walked into the guardian. It was beautiful, filled with roses and all the types of flowers that you could imagine. I hummed slowly to myself and let my hand run over the tops of the flowers. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Henry.

"We need to talk." He said seriously.

I nodded and too his arm as we walked together in the guardian.

"So what do we need to talk about deer brother?' I said as I looked at his worried face.

"I know that was quite embarrassing for you. Father should not have said such things. But you must promise me not to get involved with George. He is not good for you; he is a merchant's son." Henry said as he patted my hand.

"I am not fond of Mr. Osborne because he is cruel dear brother, not because of his pedigree. I want someone who will be kind, and gentle, and brave, and honest. I will not marry someone because of their money; I have got enough of that. No, I want to marry a man for himself." I said as I looked strait ahead with a smile on my face, dreaming about such a man. Henry laughed.

"I promise that you will not find such traits in Captain Osborne since he does not posses them." Henry said as he picked a red rose form the guardian.

"You are right Henry; he does not posses any of those qualities." I said with a sigh. My brother stopped and put the crimson rose in my hair.

"But you do my dear sister. And that is why you deserve to have a man who is going to give you so much more in return." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I gave him a weak smile. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. With that, he left me to myself in the guardian. I sighed and sat myself on one of the benches. I took the rose out of my hair and started picking the petals off of it on by one. I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to see the figure that was George.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello" he said with a slight bow.

"Hello" I said bitterly as I put my attention back to the half picked rose.

I did not feel the need to look at him. He always gave me the arrogant smirk. George sat next to me on the bench; just as soon as he sat down I got up from the bench and continued my walk in the garden. George let out a frustrated sigh. George slowly got back up again and caught up to me.

"You know (grabs my arm) we can't get to know each other like your father said if you keep acting like this." George said seductively.

I pulled my arm forcefully from his tight grasp and walked faster hoping that he would leave. He caught up again and stood right in front of me so I could not walk any further without running right into him. I tried to move past him, but he just stepped right in the way.

"Please, just leave me alone, do not make regret saving you." I said in a begging voice.

"Not until, you answer some of my questions." George said stubbornly.

I huffed, he held out his arm for me to hold. I reluctantly took hold of it and we continued the walk.

"What do you want to ask me?" I said a few minutes into the walk.

"First, why were you at the battlefield?" George asked curiously.

"My brother asked me to help find his friend with him. Ever since he came back from war unharmed, I would do anything for him. I am just so happy that he is alive." I said letting my feelings of relief seep into my words.

"Yes, I can see that your brother loves you. So much in fact that he is willing to keep me away from you so we would not be together." George said with a smirk.

"Well, that's just because he does not want me to get hurt." I said nonchalantly. He stopped and gave me an insulted look.

"And whatever do you mean by that?" George said angrily.

I looked at him. His cold blue eyes gazed into my green-hazel ones. His dark messy brown hair blew slightly in the breeze. He was very handsome with such defined facial features. I looked away from him and continued walking. This time he did not follow me. After a few minuets I looked over my shoulder to see George walking the other way back home. I let out a sigh of relief and felt my body tremble as I remembered how his eyes, so cold and yet so powerful could see through my very soul. I shook the feeling off, remembering my promise to my brother. I walked back to the house slowly, making sure that I kept a distance from George. As I walked back into the house, I could hear my father's booming laugh. I walked into the parlor and saw my father and his group of friends. They all stopped laughing as they looked at me. I gave them a slight curtsy and my father gestured for me to come and sit next to him.

"I was just telling the chaps about the soldier Jason Meyers. As I was saying, I need to find a man who is going to provide for my daughter and treat her well. That is why I think that Mr. Meyers is a good match." My father said.

This caught my attention immediately.

"Jason? You mean the soldier that I met when I was at the Duke's ball. He is nice I suppose, but to actually marry him?" I said in an upset tone. My father gave me a confused look.

"Why not? He is a noble soldier and would make a fine husband. Plus he is handsome, and two good looking parents will lead to good looking grandchildren." Father said as he took another drink of his brandy.

"But what about at breakfast when you said that I could marry someone who loves me?" I protested. My father laughed.

"Mr. Meyers has proclaimed his love for you at the ball. He is noble, honest, brave and handsome. What more could you want form a man? I know what I said about George this morning, but you are twenty and it is high time that you got married. I know Jason's parents well and his father is a good friend of mine. He comes from a very noble family and I have arranged a marriage between you two, and that is final!" My father said angrily. I shot up from my seat, tears streaming down my face.

"I thought you said that I could find someone who I am in love with!" I choked out.

"I said that I will find someone who loves YOU. I said nothing about you loving him!" My father snapped.

"I am a grown woman though I am your daughter; you have no right to talk to me that way!" I said heatedly.

My father sat up form the chair and got so close to me I thought that he was going to hit me.

"You will marry who I say you'll marry! And you will marry Mr. Meyers!" He screamed.

I gulped and ran out of the parlor. Tears blinded my view as I ran up the stairs, stumbling on the way up. I ran into my room and sobbed. I cried like I had never cried before. But I forgot who was staying in my room at the time. I turned my head toward the bed and saw George looking at me with his eyes widened. He got up off the bed and came toward me. I stood up strait and wiped my eyes.

"I am sorry I forgot that you were in my room." I said as I opened the door. I felt a hand close over mine that was on the door and close it back again.

"What is wrong?" George asked softly. I turned around and saw him actually look sincere.

"Nothing, I am fine." I said as I turned back around. George grabbed me shoulder and turned me back around to face him.

"Damn it woman just tell me what is wrong!" He yelled.

"My father wants me to marry a man I have only met once. I thought that he promised that I could marry someone of my choice. I have come to the conclusion that he does not care and wishes to use me for social and economic gain." I said as I pushed past him and started to pace the floor.

"If it makes you fee any better, my father is the same way." George said as his face showed an expression of solemn.

I stopped pacing the floor to look out the window. My brother was outside on his horse talking wit his friends. Two ladies were also out there, they seemed to be fond of Henry. Who wouldn't be fond of him? Henry is handsome, and as nice as they come. His temper sometimes gets him into trouble. I turned back to look at George.

"His name is Jason Meyers; he is a soldier and son of a nobleman." I said as I sat down on my soft bed.

"I know Meyers, he is a good man. But a little dull. And you, my dear woman are anything but dull. I would see you growing bored of him." George said as he sat next to me.

I got up as soon as he sat down and walked to the other side of the room. I could not be so close to him. My promise that I made my brother drove me farther and farther away from this man. I had to be strong in front of him, I couldn't let him see my weaknesses for I would only show them to the man I loved.

"May I question why you even care? For you call me an evil creature." I asked as I gave him a spiteful sarcastic look.

His eyes widened a little at my cruelty and then went to an angry glare.

"Your right, why should I care? You deserve everything you are getting. You deserve to marry that man. You deserve to marry a man you don't love!" George spat.

I gave him a menacing laugh.

"Well I guess that you obviously deserved it too. Since you told me that you were……or still are in the same predicament!" I screamed.

George looked furious. He got off the bed and stormed up to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his face.

"Do not ever remind me of what I had to do! Do not ever remind me of the biggest mistake I ever made!" George hissed.

He released me and walked to the window, turning his back on me. His hands folded behind him.

"What was the biggest mistake of your life?" I asked as I held my wrist. I could already see a bruise forming where George had gripped me.

"Why would it concern you? You already informed me that I obviously don't care about you. So I am going to say that you don't care about me." George said. His back was still toward me.

"Well tell me so I will have a mental note to never remind you!" I said in a frustrated voice.

George turned slowly towards me. He saw my heated expression and they way that I folded my arms in front of me.

"It is true that I am married. But I married Amelia for the wrong reason. My father arranged me at first to marry her. She was from a wealthy family and she was pretty enough, but I did not love her. When her family lost their money, my father looked elsewhere for another bride for me to marry, even though I was necessarily still engaged to Amelia. Then and there I knew that my father did not care for my happiness, but only for the wealth that would come if I were to marry an heiress." He said slowly so I would process what he was saying.

"Waite a minute…… Amelia Sedley? You're Georgy? The handsome, brave, loyal Georgy? I cannot believe that you are the one she has told me about. Well, never mind, Becky did say that you were an arrogant brute, so I can see where she gets it from. George….. What ever is the matter?" I stopped babbling enough to study his expression.

George looked at me like I told him that he was going to die tomorrow. He had a completely mortified face on.

"You know Amelia? As well as Becky Crawley? You must not tell him that I am here. I cannot go back my old life. I need to stay here, please." George said as he came close to me and grabbed my hands gently. I contemplated what he was asking me to do. I pulled my hands away from his grip.

"I met my dear friends when we went to finishing school together. I would not bring myself to lie to them. Besides, wouldn't you want to go back to your wife when she now has your child? He is only an infant, but he has your eyes and he has the same color hair. You must go back; you can't run away from it all!" I said sadly.

It was my turn to come up to him. Tears were filling up his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and wiped and escaping tear with my thumb. He put his hand over mine and pressed my hand closer to his face. He brought his face closer to mine, our lips were touching. As soon as he was about to press his lips closer, my brother burst into the room. I immediately tore my hand away from his grasp and took a step back.

"Victoria, I heard that you will be marrying Jason Meyers and I do not know a better man for my little sister." Henry said as he walked in and grabbed my hand. I winced a little; the bruise from where George grabbed me had not yet disappeared. He saw my pained expression and grabbed my hand to inspect it.

"Henry it is alright. I am fine." I said as he inspected my hand. Then he pulled back the sleeve and saw my wrist and the hand print marks. Henry looked at me shocked and then angry. He turned his head slowly towards George. George looked sorrowfully at me. Henry ran toward him before I had time to react and punched him right in the face. I gasped in horror as I ran to where George was now on the floor in pain and grabbed a handkerchief from the upper part of my sleeve to put on his bleeding nose. I glared at Henry.

"You had no right!" I said as I held the handkerchief to his nose.

"Did I?" Henry hissed. "Did I not have the right to hurt a monster who abused my little sister?!" Henry spat. I got up and slapped him across the face.

"Don't make excuses that you just wanted to find a reason to hurt George!" I said furiously.

"Oh now you call him by his first name? What happened to calling him an idiot?" Henry said sarcastically. I just glared at him as I helped George up from the ground. George pushed me away a little, before I had time to protest I saw him punch Henry in the jaw. I watched them roll around the floor beating the crap out of each other. I looked out them and folded my arms in frustration. I tried to pull George off but got pulled into the fight. George was on top of me; I gasped and covered my face with my hands. They immediately stopped and Henry pulled me up by under my arms. I quickly fixed my hair and straitened myself up.

"I really hope that you two would someday grow-up. As for you Captain Osborne, since that you feel so much better that you have enough strength to braw with my brother, you should return home and be with your wife. Come on brother." I said as I walked out of the room my brother gave him a victorious smirk and followed me out of the room. George was left there on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

I selected a good horse for George to ride home on. I took the chestnut horse out of the barn and saddled it for him. I did not see George at breakfast that morning, nor did he come to lunch. I sighed and decided that I better go check up on him.

I knocked on the door and entered the room. I saw George looking out the window, his hands folded behind his back. He turned around and gave me a placid look. I looked at him confused.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I said as I walked over to the lounge chair and sat down. He gave me a you-should-already-know look. I looked down at the ground.

"I do not want to go and you are forcing me." He said angrily. I gave him a sympathetic look and got up. I looked at my hands while I was speaking.

"You know (sigh) You know that you and my brother will never get along. It really is for the best." I said quietly as I turned around to avoid those pleading blue eyes.

"Or is my departure just for your sake?" George said hotly. I turned around to protest, George took a hold of my arms. "Do not deny that there is something between us. Don't you want something between us?" George said as he searched my eyes for a response.

"Yes I do want something between us………A continent." I hissed as I tried to walk away George pulled be back and kissed me full on. My first reaction was to pull him away, but my body was screaming to stay. He licked my bottom lip, demanding entrance into my mouth. I complied letting his questing tongue in. He pulled away after a few minutes. I was breathing heavily, and my lips swollen.

"Goodbye Victoria." He said as he walked out of the room. I was left standing there in utter shock. I wiped my mouth and looked out the window. George mounted the horse and rode away. I leaned against the wall and breathed heavily like I was going to faint.

(Next day)

I walked down the stairs to breakfast; the manor looked beautiful as the morning sun peered in. Everything looked like a normal day except with the absence of George, things seemed, well more boring. But then I heard some laughter coming from the parlor. I was about to go and find out, but then I stopped dead in my tracks thinking about how last times' visit to the parlor turned out horrid. I walked the other way to the dining area. But when I arrived, no one was present. It was odd not to see any of my family around the table. I contemplated going back upstairs but then I heard my name being called down the hall. I reluctantly went down to the parlor where I saw my family and the Meyers family. I gulped and walked forward. My father came and put and arm around me.

"My daughter you remember the Meyers?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes I do. Good morning to all of you." I said politely, trying to hide the bitterness that was threatening to come out.

"You remember my son Jason?" Mrs. Meyers said as she made a hand gesture to where he was sitting. I looked over in his direction and gave him a fake smile. He gave a dashing smile right back.

"How can I forget? It is nice to see you again Mr. Meyers." I said softly. Jason kissed my hand, his lips lingered on my hand for a minute and then he released it.

"Mr. Meyers is my father. Please call me Jason, and the pleasure is all mine." Jason said as he held his arm out for me to take hold of. Not wanting to be rude I reluctantly took a hold of it and he brought me to the couch where he was seated prior to my arrival.

"So we are all in agreement that the wedding will take place in two weeks." My father said as he poured some tea and handed it to me. I turned a bit pale and looked down. Jason realized it and grasped my hand.

"Are you alright my love?" he asked worriedly. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Quite alright, it is just that it is so soon and there is almost no time to plan." I said pretending to actually worry about the wedding's appearance. My father laughed, so did the rest of the family.

"My darling should not worry of such things, there is time to plan. And the most important thing is to be married as soon as possible." Jason said as he put his hand on my thigh. I gave him a confused look and then looked down.

"If you do not mind me for asking…..why are we in such a hurry?" I said a little confused. But on the inside I was outraged. I did not want to marry I man that I have only met twice. But I was born into extreme wealth. And with the sweets, comes the sours. Jason laughed and squeezed my thigh a little tighter; I let out a yelp.

"Is it such a crime for me to want to marry you as soon as possible?" He said innocently. I knew that he was just acting, but I gave him a weak smile anyway.

"No….. No I suppose it is not." I said quietly.

"George!" Amelia cried out as she ran to greet her husband. George dismounted his horse and accepted Amelia's hug.

"Hello Amelia. How is the child?" George said as he looked and Amelia's swollen stomach. She looked at her stomach and then beamed back at him.

"Oh it grows. But never mind about me…….. Where have you been?" She asked as she led him into her broken down house. George went and sat in the corner and then she sat in the rocking chair opposite him.

"A woman found me on the battle field and took me in; I think you know her…. Victoria Mordret?" George said nonchalantly. Amelia's eyes widened.

"My best friend Vicky! Oh that is Delightful; you two get along?" Amelia asked smiling at him. George contemplated that in his mind for a second.

"Mildly……. I am sure that we would not be hostile towards each other if we met again." George said as he looked towards the ground.

"Great! I thought since you two had the same personalities that you might not like one another." Amelia said as she began to knit her scarf. George gave her a weak smile.

"It does not matter since I probably won't be seeing much of her." George said as he tapped his fingers on his knee.

"I disagree, there are rumors about her marring Jason Meyers, and if we are good friends as I thought we are then I will be getting an invitation, of course you would be welcomed to come as my husband."

"Ah yes I suppose so."

"Of course you would tend the wedding would you?" Amelia asked as she looked up from her scarf. George put on a fake smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
